


Сказка

by kelRian



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Об этом лесе ходят легенды... и не зря.По заявке с инсайда "А напишите, если будет желание и вдохновение, сказку про зверюшек. Про благородного чёрного Лиса, сражающегося со всякими шакалами за счастье в лесу"
Kudos: 1





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: КП и Мэлис

У каждого приличного хищника должна быть запасная нора, а еще лучше — две.  
Черный Лис с удовольствием грел спинку на солнышке, недалеко от своего тайного логова. Тайного потому, что никто о нем не знал, и сюда лис забирался, чтобы отдохнуть ото всех на свете.  
Обычный лис сейчас бы с удовольствием обгладывал нежное заячье бедрышко, наслаждаясь запахом крови и похрустыванием хрящиков на зубах.  
Но наш Лис был совсем другой. Он был волшебный. Самый настоящий сказочный Лис, который не нападал на зверей, а, наоборот, защищал их.  
Надо признаться, что Лис был не единственным волшебным существом в лесу.  
Еще в самом сердце густого ельника, на небольшой опушке посреди бурелома, жил в логове старый матерый Волк.  
Говорят, он был так стар, что перестал есть мясо давным-давно, поскольку это вредно для суставов.  
Простые жители леса ему не верили, да и Лис тоже не верил. Еще бы. Ведь то зайчонок пропадет, то матерый бобер не вернется в свою хатку.  
А еще Волк любил собирать животных на поляне и проходить мимо дрожащего строя, всматриваясь в каждого тяжелым взглядом.  
Горе тому зверьку, который не явился на смотр! Его заставляли принести удвоенную порцию овощей, фруктов и кореньев. Ведь Волк так собирал со зверей дань.  
Занятие, с точки зрения Лиса, — совершенно бесполезное и глупое. Сам он предпочитал наблюдать за этими построениями со ствола поваленного дерева. По нему можно было легко взбежать высоко, а Волк редко поднимал голову.  
Может, он и хотел, чтобы Лис тоже носил ему дань. Наверняка хотел. Только Лис был умнее, хитрее и быстрее. Не раз волчьи клыки лязгали совсем рядом с его боком, но Волк так ни разу его и не поймал.  
Нет, сегодня нашему волшебному Лису выспаться не удастся — вдалеке раздраженно зацокала белка. Она нравилась Лису. Похожая на него, только маленькая, и с красивым пушистым хвостом.  
Жаль только, что характер у нее был громкий, и буря беличьего возмущения сметала все на своем пути.  
Наверно, Волк опять хочет от нее двойную порцию орехов, с тоской подумал Лис. Значит, ему придется снова ночью пробираться к самому логову и возвращать орехи владелице.  
Но потом Лис сладко потянулся, улыбнувшись во всю пасть.  
Не стоило себя обманывать. Ему нравилось пробираться под самым носом спящего волка и дразнить так, чтобы Волк огрызался и пытался схватить.  
С точки зрения Лиса, волк очень забавно злился и в погоне за обидевшим его нахалом пытался поймать собственный хвост.

Лис очень осторожно высунул мордочку из кустарника. Ему хотелось броситься вперед, но торопиться было нельзя. Еще Лис немного оторопел.  
В этот раз причина беличьей злости была вполне серьезной.  
Заяц бился, запутавшись в тонкой веревке.  
«Силок», — вспомнил лис человеческое слово.  
Значит, в лес повадились люди.  
Перегрызая путы, Лис по треску кустов понял, что сейчас на поляну выскочит Волк, но остановиться, не освободив зайца, не мог.  
Зубы лязгнули над самым ухом.  
Еще немного, и его личное красивое черное ухо было бы разорвано на лоскуты, но Лис не прервал своего занятия. Волк, помедлив, все же присоединился, и вдвоем они освободили зайца. Паршивец даже не поблагодарил их, только убежал так, что пятки засверкали.  
Увидев, что Волк провожает зайца взглядом, Лис аккуратно попятился, а потом быстро скрылся из виду.  
Ему надо было обдумать ситуацию, ну, и сохранить уши в целости. И если кто-то скажет, что он не обдумывает, а спит в своей норе, то будет глубоко не прав!

***  
В самое глухое время, за час до рассвета, Лис пробирался по краю леса к стоянке охотников.  
Костер давно прогорел, но Лис все равно чувствовал привкус едкого дыма в воздухе. Он отвлекал внимание, и ориентироваться было неудобно.  
Опасаясь ловушек, Лис осторожно переступал по земле, всматриваясь в лица спящих.  
Уверенные в собственной безнаказанности, они даже не выставили охрану!  
Возмущению Лиса не была предела.  
Неслышный, он скользил в темноте, пока не привык к запаху сгоревшего дерева и человеческого пота.  
Теперь Лис отчетливо различал запах мертвечины и запах живого зверя.  
Действительно, в дальней части лагеря стояла клетка, накрытая тканью.  
Лис просунул любопытный нос под покрывало, и на него знакомо, но очень тихо зарычали.  
«Полез на них в одиночку?»  
Волк только тяжело вздохнул, а потом снова рыкнул и провел языком по лапе.  
«Ранен?»  
«Не имеет значения, все равно не выбраться».  
Отголосок отчаяния и безысходности раззадорил Лиса. Пусть Волк был заносчивым и невозможным, но он был свой. Неужели Лис способен только на то, чтобы возвращать белкам да мышам орехи?

***  
Танох проснулся от странного ощущения. Кто-то поглаживал его по коленке, прямо под брюками. Охотнику потребовалась почти минута, пока он не начал орать, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь вытряхнуть таинственное нечто из брюк.  
Лагерь поднялся как по тревоге, но слаженных действий не получилось. Мыши, крысы, птицы были везде. Лошади как обезумели, и одна сумела распутаться и скрыться неизвестно куда.  
С новым криком Танох заслонил лицо ладонью: маленькая птичка прицельно пыталась выклевать глаза.  
Остальным было не легче. Адан стряхивал с себя двух бобров, а Керро, их верный проводник, пытался вывести лошадей из этого кишащего, шипящего и визжащего ада.  
Наконец, Танох достал ружье, смог его зарядить и выстрелил в воздух, надеясь, что зверье испугается шума. Палить прицельно не было смысла, слишком много нападавших.  
Птицы действительно испуганно разлетелись, а остальные звери замерли, чуть отступив, но праздновать победу было рано.  
После шума этого странного боя тишина показалась оглушительной. Животные, как заколдованные, подняли мордочки наверх, в сторону холмов, и Танох не мог не проследить за их взглядами.  
Из овеянного рассветной дымкой леса медленно выползали змеи. Красивыми стройными рядами, гордо задрав головы, они рассекали траву, покрытую росой. От влаги кожа сияла на солнце, и они казались каменными. Как если бы искусный резчик придал форму неживому, а потом чья-то злая, несомненно злая воля придала им разум и силу.  
Этого Танох уже не вынести не смог и, вырвав у Керро поводья, вскочил на лошадь, чтобы ни минуты больше не оставаться в этом лесу.  
Оглянувшись, увидел, как в клетке скалил зубы пойманный вчера волк, а на холме, гордо задрав хвост, стоял черный лис. Лучи солнца ласкали его шкуру, но она оставалась такой же непроницаемо черной. Танох хотел было вернуться, ведь именно за этим зверем они пришли сюда, но спутники тоже успели вырваться от обезумевшего зверья и уже нагоняли Таноха.  
Вперед! Прочь отсюда! Прав был старик, который пытался их остановить. В этом лесу живут демоны, и лис с черной шубой — самый страшный из них.


End file.
